Jungle King Tar-chan
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Tong Li Publishing | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump Formosa Youth | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1988 | last = 1990 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1990 | last = 1995 | volumes = 20 | volume_list = }} TV Tokyo | first = October 14, 1993 | last = September 29, 1994 | episodes = 50 }} Bandai | genre = Action | released = July 29, 1994 }} Bandai | genre = Action | released = September 18, 1994 }} is a manga and anime by Masaya Tokuhiro. Midway through serialization, its name was changed to ' . Overview The series ran in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1988 to 1990 as Jungle King Tar-chan, and then from 1990 to 1995 as New Jungle King Tar-chan. It first appeared as a short prototype story in the 1986 Autumn Special as . At first, the series was a simple gag manga parodying Tarzan with single chapter adventures. At this time most chapters were only 7 pages in length and were usually about Tar-chan protecting the peace of the jungle, Jane, and his animal friends, often with comedic results. After Tar-chan began, Super Jump became a monthly publication, and Tokuhiro ended Ken-chan and Chako-chan in 1990. Two years into serialization, the stories began to run 13-15 pages, New was added to the title, and the simple episodic gag premise were switched to a fighting manga premise. Although long battles and emotional development began to unfold, after the end of these battles, the series would return to its gag style, switching back to the fighting manga style with each new battle. The series would often use genital-related humor, such as Tar-chan stretching his scrotum like a flying squirrel in order to fly through the air. This kind of humor is quite common in Tokuhiro's works. An anime adaptation aired on TV Tokyo from 1993 to 1994. Although the story is called Jungle King Tar-chan, Tar-chan and his friends actually live on a savanna, and a jungle setting is never actually used. Main characters ''' : Tar-chan is the main character of the series. He is a young man who was raised in the African wild. He is 187 cm tall and weighs 110 kg. His blood type is B. His address is: African Savanna, Three Trees 7-4-10. He was abandoned in the savanna as a baby and found and raised by Etekichi. Other than this his past is unknown. Though there are often many humorous flashbacks to his past, whether or not any of them are true is unclear. Tar-chan's hobby is cooking, and his specialty dish is eggplant with mustard and misozuke. He is a dangerous drunk. He loves nature and animals and protects them from poachers. He can imitate the special abilities and speak the language of various animals, because he was raised by animals himself. With his superhuman reflexes and strength, he is a well-known fighter around the world, yet he is usually forced by his wife Jane to do the cleaning and supply the food. He does not seem interested in protecting his reputation as a grappler though; only in protecting the peace of the jungle. When Tar-chan first met Jane he could not speak human language well. He was able to master submission holds after reading a fighting book for only one night, which demonstrates amazing mental ability. However, he still lacks general common sense. Tar-chan has super human abilities and strength and typically fights with his bare hands, but there are times when he will use weapons such as a blowgun and boomerang. He also has superhuman recovery, and has been known to recover quickly from injuries that take a normal man several weeks to recover from. When he takes on too much damage, he powers up by defecating, known as . His body is extremely flexible, and he can bend backwards to lick his own buttocks. Additionally, he can stretch the skin of his scrotum to glide, in a manner similar to a Japanese Giant Flying Squirrel. Although he is a brave man who cannot ignore those in danger, he is also an incredible pervert and treasures his many pornographic magazines left behind by tourists, which he collects. However, he said "To react to a beautiful girl is the instinct of the average man, the only one I truly love is Jane". : A former playmate of Tar-chan's and now his wife, when she was 17 she traveled to Africa for a photo shoot and fell in love with Tar-chan. After marrying Tar-chan she became so comfortable with living in the wild that she eventually became fat. Jane is the brains of the Tar-chan Family, having taught human language to Tar-chan and often taking part in the planning of fights. She can speak French, Russian, Chinese, and several other languages. She can also understand the Chimpanzee language and she communicates with Etekichi. She is capable of beating up Tar-chan and the others (as a gag), but is also shown to be strong enough to defend herself. She will do anything to make money and always bets on Tar-chan and Pedro during tournaments. She is saving money to open up a wildlife protection company. Jane is a lactovegetarian. She is also seen eating candy and manjū, implying she is not too picky with food. At one point she is given special pills from Renhou that make her thin again, but becomes fat once again after receiving medical treatment for a near-fatal injury. Afterwards she bears Tar-chan 12 children: 6 boys and 6 girls. She reappears in the short story "Jane's Fruit Diet". : Etekichi is a chimpanzee who found and raised Tar-chan as a stepson and friend. At the beginning of the series Tar-chan refers to him as "father," but after it is discovered that he left his wife Eteko, he begins calling him by his actual name. Although he is a chimpanzee he often acts more intelligently than some of the important human characters. He even occasionally speaks, but always as a gag. He enjoys masturbating and having intercourse with all types of female monkeys. In the anime, episode titles were read by Kappei Yamaguchi in Etekichi's voice. Gori-san is a mountain gorilla who taught Tar-chan how to fight. He is very gentle and kind, and like Etekichi is smarter than an ordinary gorilla, although unlike Etekichi he cannot talk. : Anabebe is Tar-chan's best friend. He is a member of Africa's strongest warrior clan, the Upopo Clan, and is the only person considered Tar-chan's equal. He at one time fought with Tar-chan over Jane, but gave up after seeing how fat she had become. His tribe later awarded him with the homely as a wife. Anabebe was at one time a stoic warrior, but after winning the Yunker Empire Tournament, he becomes rich and is more of a gag character. He even builds a mansion in the middle of the savanna. The mansion is heavily guarded with dobermans in the garden, and Anabebe says they are to keep lions and cheetahs from entering. After winning the tournament, he began to show signs of cowardice, running from strong opponents. Although his abilities are quite good, he usually loses. The Upopo law forbids him from using weapons or cowardly techniques. Although his tribal law states he must take his own life if defeated, he never does. Eventually he goes bankrupt and returns to his poor warrior ways. : Pedro Kazmaier is a French Karate Champion and Tar-chan's first apprentice. He is 188 cm tall and weighs 109 kg. His hobby is studying Karate, and his specialty attack is the Spinning Back Kick. He deeply respects Tar-chan from the bottom of his heart and is impressed with his every action. His catchphrase is . Initially he wishes to defeat Tar-chan in order to become famous, but he comes to respect his inhuman power and forcibly becomes his disciple. He was abandoned by a child at an orphanage and later adopted by a rich family who often sends him books and cognac. He is very serious and stubborn but a late bloomer when it comes to love. :In addition to Karate, he also knows Tae Kwan Do, Judo, and various other arts. His skill as a fighter is rather high, but according to Tar-chan he cannot handle people outside his weight class, and in fact usually loses against such opponents. He tends to hide behind the strength of Tar-chan and Ryō-shihan, but his true strength and capability is displayed in the fight against the Seikaken 4. In the vampire story arc, he briefly becomes a vampire but retains the increase in power after becoming human again. : Master Ryō is a 28-year-old master of , one of the . He has a moustache and scars on his face, abdomen, and buttocks. His hobby is mah jongg. Master Ryō is in love with the head, Renhou, and enters the Chinese tournament because the law of the 32 Western Schools forbids them from getting married unless he proves Hakkaken is the most powerful style. After the tournament he joins Tar-chan's family in order to marry her, saying now they are from different schools. Of the main characters he is the most serious and a bit rude, but after his friendship with the Family deepens he comes a kinder character. He also has the same level of perverseness as Tar-chan. Like Pedro, he briefly becomes a vampire in the vampire story arc, and retains the power up after returning to human form. He later marries Renhou and often returns to China to visit her. After their son is born he begins to show a doting parental side to his personality. He has several ki based attacks, such as the Hyappo Shinken and the Ryuuenken. His skills as a fighter are top class, and he is one of few people capable of teaming up with Tar-chan in battle. : Helen Noguchi is a 16 year old girl who is saved by Tar-chan from a crocodile. She is half Japanese and half American. Initially she is a rather bold character who is searching for summer experience and plans to let Tar-chan take her virginity, but she later becomes friends with both him and Jane and teaches them how to manage a rice field. She was Tar-chan's biggest fan, but switched to Pedro after first seeing him. She stops appearing soon after New Jungle King Tar-chan began, but suddenly reappears for the final story as a full grown woman. In the anime her love interest is Pedro, but in the manga she marries Chikō. After Ryō-shihan returns to China, Chikō is sent to protect the Tar-chan Family in his place. He is a pervert but also a master healer. He is also good at Chinese cooking. His abnormal personality and love of cleanliness clashes with Jane. Anime The TV anime was broadcasted on TV Tokyo from October 14, 1993 to September 29, 1994. Afterwards, 5 TV Specials were also aired in December 1994, March and August 1995, and January and October 1996. In the anime version, some of the more extreme toilet humor of the manga was toned down, such as Tar-chan's Poop Power Up being changed into Pee-Pee Power-Up. However, male genitalia was still depicted, which quite rare in today's anime. Additionally, violent and cruel acts such as limbs being cut off were toned down, and characters who had died were later seen alive. The story covered a few of the single chapter stories as well as the China Arc to the Clone Arc, and the final episode ended with Tar-chan and Jane's official wedding. Tar-chan's voice was supplied by actor Gorō Kishitani rather than a regular seiyū, but his voice quality and performance was met with mixed feelings from fans. Theme Songs *Openings **' ' by B∀G **'mama I Love You' by B∀G *Endings **'Virign Land' by Ann Lewis **'Misty Heartbreak' by access **'Jingle Jungle Dance' by Ann Lewis Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Games *Jungle King Tar-chan (Game Boy, July 29, 1994, Bandai) * (Super Famicon, September 18, 1994, Bandai) In addition, the series has been represented in two separate crossover video games for the magazine it is published in: the RPG Famicom game Famicom Jump II: The Strongest Seven and the Nintendo DS fighting game Jump Ultimate Stars. External links *Group TAC main site Category:Manga series Category:Anime series ja:ジャングルの王者ターちゃん th:ทาร์จังเจ้าป่า zh:秀逗泰山